1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of memory logic devices and more specifically to memory devices having multiple banks of memory arrays. More particularly, the present invention relates to memory arrays that allow for word-line banking.
2. Description of the Background Art
Memory devices are well known in the semiconductor industry. Memory cores for integrated circuits continue to be improved. Because of the proliferation and popularity of Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASIC), there is a need for improved designs for memory arrays. New memory arrays are needed because of the every decreasing size and power requirements. For example, new uses for ASICs such as cellular telephones, portable computers, and hand held devices require new memory arrays that require less circuit area to implement, and consume less power to extend battery life.
One approach used in the prior art to provide ultra low power and high speed memory devices has been to use multiple banks of memory arrays. A typical prior art multiple bank memory is shown in FIG. 1. As can be seen, the prior art multiple bank memory includes an X-decoder 108, control and pre-decoding logic 120, and pairs of reference columns 102, 114, memory cell arrays 104, 112, word-line drivers 106, 110, pre-charge circuits and Y-decoders or multiplexers 116, 122, and sense amplifiers and input/output (I/O) circuits 118, 124. While the prior art provides some power reduction and speed improvement, the prior art suffers from a number of problems.
In particular, when used in a compiler implementation, the conventional banking approach has a number of shortcomings. First, routing of signals in the memory is difficult and consumes circuit area, in addition to requiring place and route capability for the manufacturing process. As depicted by the lines between the sense amplifiers 118 and 124, routing adds multiplexing, delay and area as compared with single bank architectures. Second, there is an area penalty because the multiplexer lines need to be switched between arrays. Third, the additional capacitance of the multiplexer lines degrades the performance of the device. Finally, the conventional architecture shown in FIG. 1 provides non-optimum aspect ratios, especially when the word size increases in width. This often results in an additional area penalty and a tighter pitch with which to work.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and method for constructing multiple bank memory cell arrays that are smaller in size, consume less power, and reduce electrical interference.